Déséquilibre
by Hiveen
Summary: Ils étaient là, face à leur seule chance de s'en sortir. Cette unique issue résidait au bout d'une longue et fine chaîne couleur bronze qui séparait les deux rebords sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Ils devaient la traverser pour être en sécurité, et ce, malgré qu'ils fussent à des mètres au-dessus de la ville. Pourtant, cette traverse égala un cauchemar pour l'un deux [2k12-2003]


_Bonjour à toutes et à tous._  
_Voici ma nouvelle création. J'ai inventé cette courte - car à la base elle était courte - histoire il y a quelques mois, mais je ne l'avais pas terminée. J'ai donc décidé de la reprendre, et la voilà enfin achevée :) _  
_Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !_

**\- I do not own TMNT -**

**\- Tous les droits des personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs -**

* * *

**Déséquilibre**

* * *

Ils étaient là, face à leur seule échappatoire, face à leur seule chance de s'en sortir. Cette unique issue résidait au bout d'une longue et fine chaîne couleur bronze qui séparait les deux rebords sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Ce vieil immeuble morcelé était peu stable, et l'explosion d'une première bombe située près des fondations avait suffit à le condamner. L'effondrement du premier étage de cet immeuble abandonné avait détruit les portes et les fenêtres, et les avait forcés à trouver refuge sur le toit. Il y avait tellement de poussière et de débris, que leurs poumons devaient en être infestés. L'aîné des quatre frères se demandait même comment la structure pouvait tenir en équilibre, et il chercha de nombreuses fois autour de lui, sans succès puisqu'il n'avait trouvé aucune autre issue. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés sur le toit du gratte-ciel, il jetait de rapides coups d'œil à travers la vitre, pouvant ainsi surveiller les petits chiffres rouges qui défilaient decrescendo. Le cadran affichait onze minutes et trente-cinq secondes. Leonardo ne cessait de rencontrer la peur qui envahissait les yeux de chacun de ses frères, et il ne pouvait pas l'effacer. Cette lueur vibrait dans leurs yeux, s'y enracinant toujours plus, seconde après seconde. Bien-sûr, Donatello pouvait tenter de désamorcer cette seconde et ultime bombe, mais le risque était bien trop grand aux yeux de Leonardo. Le temps leur manquait, et la fuite était la seule solution, tant la plus judicieuse, que la plus sûre. Michelangelo avait trouvé cette chaîne dans un coin, et il l'avait lancée pour l'enrouler autour d'une barre de fer, laquelle se trouvait sur le building voisin, là où le mot _sécurité_ était maître. Raphael vérifia la solidité de l'attache en tirant plusieurs fois sur la chaîne rouillée, puis, convaincu, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son petit frère.

-« Mikey, passe le premier. »

Peu rassuré, Michelangelo acquiesça néanmoins d'un léger mouvement de tête, puis il se rapprocha du rebord. Malgré lui, ses yeux plongèrent dans le vide, lui faisant réaliser combien la hauteur était importante. La nuit était noire, mais les lampadaires qui illuminaient les rues rendaient compte de la terrible profondeur du gouffre. Malgré que le vent ne soufflât pas, le benjamin n'était pas rassuré. Il regardait la fine et rugueuse chaîne de bronze qui était à peine assez tendue, avant d'inspirer, puis de s'accroupir. Il n'était pas convaincu, mais il avait une confiance aveugle et naïve en chacun de ses frères. Il saisit alors fermement la chaîne, puis il fit lentement avancer ses mains dessus, jusqu'à ce pouvoir enrouler ses jambes autour, le faisant basculer vers le vide. Tel un paresseux, il avança ainsi, son corps entier balançant des mètres au-dessus de la ville. Malgré le désir de Raphael de passer tous à la fois pour sortir le plus vite possible, Leonardo s'était imposé, prétextant que c'était trop dangereux. Et c'était vrai, cette fine chaîne n'aurait jamais supporté leurs poids additionnés. Au bout d'une bonne minute, Michelangelo atteignit l'autre bout sans encombre.

-« Leo, à ton tour », dit Donatello en attrapant son bras.

Pris par surprise, l'aîné sursauta, tirant violemment sur son bras, puis il recula en secouant négativement la tête. Il était là, face à sa seule échappatoire, face à sa seule chance de s'en sortir. Pourtant, il restait en retrait, refusant de se rapprocher du bord, et ce, même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité de quitter cet endroit condamné.

-« Non, je passerai quand vous serez tous en sécurité, assura-t-il. Vas-y, et sois prudent. »

Donatello grimaça légèrement, puis il croisa les pupilles émeraude de Raphael, lequel lui renvoyait le même regard exigeant que Leonardo. Il avait étudié les alentours, et les moindres trous de souris, mais plus aucun escalier ou même passage n'était accessible à part le toit. Il aurait pu désamorcer cette bombe, mais Leo avait raison : privé de son premier étage, l'immeuble allait de toute façon s'effondrer, avec ou sans l'aide d'un quelconque explosif. L'édifice grondait et tremblait, prévenant les quatre frères que ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Donnie avait beau se rendre à l'évidence et admettre qu'ils devaient quitter cette ruine le plus vite possible, il n'était pas d'accord. Il ne voulait pas laisser ses frères derrière lui. Néanmoins, las de subir les regards pesants de ses aînés, il soupira puis s'avança tout de même vers la chaîne qui s'était un peu courbée sous le poids de Michelangelo. Sceptique mais pourtant concentré, il posa une main dessus, et il se laissa glisser pour traverser comme l'avait fait son jeune frère auparavant, s'agrippant fermement à la chaîne rongée par le temps. Leonardo et Raphael le regardaient, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude, tandis qu'il traversait la première moitié. Soudain il s'arrêta, puis il lança un regard apeuré vers ses deux aînés.

-« Putain Donatello ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Avance ! hurla Raphael.  
-La chaîne … elle est en t-train de lâcher », trembla-t-il.

Raphael examina de leur côté, mais la chaîne était toujours solidement attachée. C'est alors qu'une voix jeune et familière vibra depuis l'autre côté du précipice.

-« C'est de mon côté que ça lâche ! cria Michelangelo en tirant sur la chaîne. Donnie, dépêche-toi ! »

Terrifié – peut-être par le fait que sa vie ne tînt plus qu'entre les mains de son benjamin – Donatello se hâta. Il plaça rapidement une main devant l'autre, serrant la chaîne rouillée si fort qu'elle révélait des brûlures au niveau de ses phalanges. Il grimaça, mais le temps était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre, alors il tenta simplement d'ignorer la douleur. Lorsqu'il arriva finalement à quelques centimètres du rebord, une minute environ plus tard, il attrapa la main que lui tendait Michelangelo, lequel tira fort pour ramener les deux pieds de son frère le toit solide. Leonardo soupira, rassuré, mais deux fortes mains le poussèrent brusquement vers le rebord.

-« Maintenant tu passes. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la brutalité du geste de son frère, mais Raphael était sous pression, et il s'inquiétait. Leo sentait ces choses-là, malgré la carapace virtuelle que Raph avait bâtie pour camoufler et protéger ses émotions.

-« Non, répondit fermement Leonardo. Je suis votre chef, alors c'est mon devoir de passer le dernier.  
-Alors là je m'en fous complètement, parce que je ne traverserai pas sans toi. »

Face à lui, Raphael avait les bras croisés, arborant un regard dur et impassible. Incertain, Leo recula et il tourna la tête vers le décompte. Huit minutes et cinquante-sept secondes. Huit minutes et cinquante-six secondes. Huit minutes et cinquante-cinq secondes.

-« Leo, le temps passe, merde ! » hurla Raphael en attrapant violemment ses épaules, tentant de le faire réagir.

Il l'avait secoué comme un prunier et, encore étourdi, Leonardo ne réussit qu'à froncer les sourcils.

-« Je sais, et c'est pour ça que tu dois te dépêcher.  
-Non. Je te l'ai dis, je ne traverserai pas sans toi. »

Leonardo devait être le dernier à passer, il le fallait, et Raphael ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles le jeune chef resta de glace face aux protestations de son cadet. Il posa une main protectrice et rassurante sur son épaule.

-« On n'a plus le temps pour ça, Raph. Tu es plus rapide que moi, alors passe. Je te suis. »

Raphael plissa les yeux, puis il lâcha un profond grognement, comprenant que Leo était plus borné que lui à cet instant. Il soupira finalement, résigné, et il s'agenouilla pour saisir fermement la chaîne entre ses six doigts. Il se laissa glisser dessus, jusqu'à ce que son corps balance dans le vide, et il remonta ses jambes pour croiser ses chevilles autour de la fine chaîne. Il avança alors de la même manière que ses deux autres frères. De l'autre côté, Donatello et Michelangelo tenaient fermement la chaîne délavée, de peur qu'elle ne lâche à nouveau, malgré qu'elle fût, cette fois-ci, attachée solidement. Lorsque Raphael arriva sur l'autre toit, il se retourna vers Leo, lequel se rapprocha lentement et prudemment du vide. Le jeune mutant impétueux écarquilla les yeux.

-« Leo, arrête d'admirer la vue et bouge ! »

Quand les yeux de Leonardo trouvèrent le vide, sa vue devint floue, son cœur s'emballa, et ses jambes lâchèrent, l'obligeant à s'accroupir. De sa main gauche, il essayait de garder l'équilibre, de l'autre il frottait son front. Sa tête tournait comme une toupie, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait traverser. Il savait qu'il fallait un premier comme un dernier, et le dernier, c'était lui. « _Admirer la vue, si tu savais petit frère …_ », pensa-t-il mi-amusé, mi-horrifié.

-« Leo !, hurla Michelangelo.  
-J-Je … ne …, trembla-t-il.  
-Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » pesta la tortue colérique.

Leonardo jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil vers le cadran infernal. Sept minutes et deux secondes. Il pensait y arriver. Il pensait pouvoir traverser, mais il ne s'était simplement pas rendu compte ni de la hauteur, ni de la distance à traverser.

-« Partez sans moi ! cria-t-il à genoux.  
-Tu délires ?! » répliqua son cadet d'une voix aiguë.

Sa vue était trouble, et chacun de ses membres tremblaient. Les battements de son cœur couvraient les appels de ses frères, et ses mains moites collaient sur le ciment froid du toit. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. « _Leonardo !_ », entendait-il. « _Leo, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_ ».

-« J-J'ai … le … », balbutia Leo.

Il osa à nouveau un regard au-delà du rebord, mais sa vue se brouilla, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Un souvenir amer l'envahit.

* * *

_Leonardo n'avait que sept ans à l'époque. Lui et Splinter cherchaient de quoi décorer et aménager le repaire. Ce ne devait être qu'une simple balade, mais pourtant, cette escapade se transforma en véritable cauchemar pour la jeune tortue._

_-__« Viens mon fils, nous trouverons des choses intéressantes au niveau supérieur __», assura Splinter._

_Le vieux rat commença à escalader une échelle, alors que Leonardo posait à peine ses petites mains sur le cinquième barreau. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la hauteur, regardant Splinter monter, barreau après barreau. Il grimaça, mais il posa finalement un pied sur le premier barreau, s'agrippant fermement de ses deux mains. Il escalada lentement la longue échelle, tout en refermant ses doigts sur le sac rempli d'objets qu'il tenait dans la main droite._

_-__« Ces tunnels s'étendent sur des kilomètres dans toutes les directions. Pour éviter de te perdre, il faut bien observer ton environnement. C'est très important __», conseilla Splinter._

_Soudain Leonardo s'arrêta, puis il regarda derrière lui, pour finir par perdre son regard dans le vide. Il faisait si sombre qu'il ne voyait ni le sol, ni le premier barreau de cette échelle longue et infernale._

_-__« Allons viens Leonardo __», nous sommes presque arrivés._

_Interpelé, Leonardo rapporta ses yeux sur son Maître. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour du barreau qu'il tenait. Ses jambes et ses bras se mirent à trembler, si le mot exact n'était pas convulser._

_-__« J-Je … Je ne peux pas, balbutia-t-il._  
_-Leonardo, il le faut._»

_Voulant sortir de ce tunnel vertical le plus vite possible, Leo avança encore d'un ou deux barreaux, mais son pied gauche glissa, lui faisant perdre son sac à la volée. _

_-__« Non ! __», s'écria-t-il de sa petite voix, en regardant en bas. _

_Il ferma les yeux, et il enfouit son visage entre deux barreaux._

_-__« Non ! »_

_En voyant sa détresse, Splinter se baissa et il l'attrapa par la carapace pour le déposer sur son dos. Leonardo s'agrippa à son cou de toutes ses forces, enfouissant son petit visage dans la fourrure grise de son père._

* * *

C'était la première fois qu'il avait ressenti de telles émotions. C'étaient d'effroyables sensations d'étourdissement, de picotements et de paralysie qui partaient des orteils, et qui cheminaient jusqu'au bout des doigts. Ces sensations, c'était exactement celles qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis.

-« Leo ! », cria Donatello en encerclant sa bouche de ses mains.

Le jeune chef serra les poings, agenouillé au sol, alors que Raphael hurla à s'en priver d'oxygène.

-« Leonardo ! »

Ses oreilles sifflaient. À bout, il leva des yeux embués vers ses trois frères.

-« J'ai le vertige ! » explosa-t-il.

Tremblant comme le ferait une feuille au mistral, il enfouit son visage entre ses mains, refusant de voir l'expression qui se dessinait petit à petit sur les visages de ses frères. Il avait honte. Il avait tellement honte, mais sans le savoir, il s'était débarrassé d'un poids.

* * *

«_ J'ai le vertige !_ »

Lorsque ces mots se noyèrent dans les oreilles de Michelangelo, ils se perdirent dans son esprit. De la part de Leonardo, ils étaient sans saveur et ne devaient pas être pris en considération. Michelangelo ne réfléchissait jamais plus loin que le bout de son nez, et cette fois-là n'en faisait pas l'exception. Le benjamin ne savait pas si Leo était sérieux ou bien s'il plaisantait, et la seule réaction qui lui monta aux lèvres fut le sourire, suivit du rire. Non pas que ce fût drôle, mais le stress et la nervosité avaient provoqué cette réaction, aussi déplacée fut-elle. Ce n'était pas un rire amusé, mais un rire nerveux. Un fou rire.

Aux oreilles de Raphael, ces mots sonnaient simplement faux. Leonardo, leur grand et brillant chef, l'élève et le fils parfait avait le vertige. Non, c'était un comble. Ces mots sonnaient faux, au point qu'il en eut presque mal à la tête. Leonardo n'avait peur de rien. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de rien. Il cherchait – encore et toujours – à faire son intéressant, et ça mettait Raphaël hors de lui. Il frappa violemment la nuque de Mikey.

-« Arrête tes conneries maintenant et traverse ! hurla-t-il alors que ses doigts convergèrent pour former deux poings.  
-Je ne peux pas. Vous devez me croire … », supplia Leo sans décoller ses mains de son visage.

Raphael ouvrit la bouche – certainement pour hurler une nouvelle fois – mais il sentit une main prendre appui sur son épaule. Surpris, il tourna la tête pour trouver un visage inondé d'inquiétude.  
Donatello n'avait pas cru Leo non plus, mais plus il étudiait son comportement, plus ses mots prirent une tournure différente aux oreilles de Donnie. Ses mots prenaient tout simplement un sens.

-« Arrête, il ne plaisante pas », articula doucement Donatello.

Michelangelo ne riait plus. Désormais bouche-bée, il réalisait à peine les trois mots qu'avait prononcés son frère aîné, pourtant si distinctement. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus furent paralysés en une demi-seconde, alors qu'il fixait silencieusement Leo, figé entre peur et incompréhension.

L'expression de Raphael changea tout aussi radicalement. Il fronça les sourcils, bloquant ses yeux sur son grand frère qui était toujours agenouillé sur le toit d'en face. Il croisa ensuite le décompte, et réalisa qu'il restait mois de sept minutes.

-« Merde », lâcha-t-il.

Brusquement, il s'agenouilla près de la chaîne pour vérifier la solidité de l'accroche, puis il se retourna vers ses frères.

-« Je vais le chercher. »

Michelangelo secoua la tête, et attrapa rapidement le poignet de Raphaël, le retenant dans son élan.

-« On vient avec toi.  
-Non, lâcha Raphaël les sourcils froncés. C'est hors de question.  
-Mais –  
-Il n'y a pas de mais. Vu dans quel état se met Leo, tout ça pour – »

Pour que ses arguments soient entendus par tout le monde, Raphael se retourna vers Leonardo, haussant toujours plus la voix, et insistant sur chaque début de mot.

-« – Tout ça pour traverser une misérable chaîne ! » lui hurla-t-il.

En réponse, Leonardo s'éloigna du vide, et il leva des yeux accusateurs vers lui. Raphael roula les yeux, puis il se retourna à nouveau vers ses deux frères en soupirant.

-« Bref. C'est moi qui donne les ordres maintenant.  
-Raph, soupira Don. »

Pourtant, le cadet ne le laissa pas répliquer. Les ordres qu'il avait déjà donné dans sa vie étaient périlleux, pourtant, il savait au fond de lui que celui-ci était juste et noble.

-« Le temps passe, lâcha-t-il. Tenez plutôt la chaîne, vous deux. »

À contre cœur, les deux plus jeunes hochèrent finalement la tête, alors que Raphaël se laissa glisser sur la chaîne rouillée.

-« Il ne manquerait plus qu'on tombe tous les deux dans le vide, ce serait le pompon. », grommela-t-il les dents serrées, tout en avançant le plus rapidement possible pour rejoindre Leonardo.

* * *

Les deux mains posées sur le ciment froid, et la tête basse, Leonardo ne cessait de jeter de rapides coups d'œil vers la bombe. Les chiffres semblaient s'évanouir de plus en plus vite, déchirant son cœur et ses espoirs. Il ne restait plus que six minutes et trente-trois secondes.

-« – Tout ça pour traverser un misérable chaîne ! », hurla Raphael.

Surpris du ton employé par son cadet, Leonardo leva des yeux accusateurs vers lui, tout en reculant pour reposer sa carapace contre le mur derrière lui. Inondé de honte et d'un puissant sentiment de faiblesse, il remonta ses genoux contre son plastron, simplement pour pouvoir y enfouir son visage. Il était déchiré entre l'envie de traverser, et l'incapacité de le faire. À chaque fois qu'il osait un regard vers le vide et la chaîne qui reliait les deux buildings, sa gorge se nouait, son cœur se levait, et ses yeux pétillaient jusqu'à brouiller sa vue. Il croyait s'être débarrassé de cette peur des années auparavant, pourtant, elle ne l'avait jamais quittée. « _Un ninja qui a le vertige … ça ne vaut rien …_ », pensa-t-il douloureusement. Sa confiance chutait, ses espoirs fondaient, et sa motivation le lâchait.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant relever la tête par surprise. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond croisèrent avec stupeur ceux émeraude de son petit frère, lequel était accroupi face à lui. Leonardo fronça les sourcils.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je suis venu chercher mon bébé de frère », répliqua Raphael avec un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Le cadet se redressa, et il tendit une main à Leonardo. Hésitant, l'aîné la saisit néanmoins, et il se laissa relever par son frère.

-« Je suis incapable de traverser, Raph.  
-C'est parce que tu t'es posé des barrières que tu crois infranchissables. »

Leonardo grimaça, puis il tourna la tête pour bloquer son regard sur le décompte. Cinq minutes et dix secondes.

-« Tu dois traverser maintenant », continua le cadet.

Il cherchait ses yeux et son attention, pourtant, Leonardo ne les lui accordait pas. Cependant, la tortue colérique n'avait aucune patience, et, voyant qu'il ne restait que cinq minutes, il le fit parfaitement ressentir.

-« Tu n'as pas le vertige Leo, c'est une illusion, continua Raph en haussant un peu plus le ton.  
-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je ressens », trembla Leonardo, les yeux ailleurs.

Raphael fronça les sourcils, puis il attrapa violemment la nuque de son frère, le rapprochant de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux fussent connectés.

-« Je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu ressens, murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Si tu ne passes pas, je te jure que je te pousse. Et tu sais que j'plaisante pas. »

Leonardo ouvrit la bouche, mais il la referma aussitôt. Au fond de son cœur, il savait que Raphaël avait raison. Il devait traverser. Il devait rejoindre leurs frères, lesquels semblaient terrorisés, à l'autre bout de la chaîne vacillante. Il se souvenait avoir vaincu sa phobie une fois. Même s'il ne s'en était pas débarrassé, il l'avait affrontée. Ses yeux se figèrent.

* * *

_Splinter était déterminé à libérer son fils aîné de la peur que le vide lui inspirait. Un matin, alors que les trois autres jeunes tortues dormaient, il emmena Leonardo pour explorer les différents tunnels des égouts. Ils rampaient tous deux dans un petit tunnel étroit, lequel débouchait sur les hauteurs d'un endroit immense, lequel récoltait visiblement l'eau des égouts. Leonardo jeta un œil en bas, et il grimaça, alors que son Maître attrapa une canalisation verticale qui était sur le côté. Il commença à l'escalader, sous le regard craintif et peu rassuré de son fils. _

_-« C'est le chemin le plus court, Leonardo._  
_-Euh … Passez devant Maître Splinter. Je vais faire le grand détour », assura-t-il tout en rapportant un doigt sur ses lèvres._

_Grimpant le long de la canalisation, le vieux rat ne daigna pas le regarder._

_-« Cela va te prendre des heures, mon fils. »_

_Leonardo s'était assis dans le tunnel, la carapace contre une des parois, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que la canalisation sur laquelle progressait son père était en train de lâcher._

_-« C'est pas grave, balbutia-t-il sans oser regarder plus bas. J'ai besoin de faire de l'exercice. »_

_Splinter monta encore de quelques centimètres, lorsque tout à coup, la canalisation lâcha et le vieux rat tomba en arrière, sans pour autant lâcher le tube métallique. Il laissa échapper un cri, lequel cri attira l'attention de la jeune tortue._

_-« Maître Splinter ! », hurla Leonardo._

_Splinter était suspendu par son kimono, lequel s'était accroché à l'extrémité d'une barre de fer. Il était face à Leo, la tête face au vide. Malheureusement, le vêtement marron du vieux rat commençait à se déchirer._

_-« Oh non ! s'écria Leonardo, apeuré. Maître Splinter ! »_

_Pris de panique, Leo s'élança sur la barre métallique qui retenait son père, et il s'allongea dessus, sur le plastron. Il poussa un cri d'effroi alors que ses yeux croisèrent le précipice. Terrorisé, il plissa les yeux, et il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à la barre de fer._

_-« Ne regarde pas, gémit-il en commençant à ramper. Ne regarde pas. »_

_Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre environ de son père, Leo tendit le bras._

_-« Attrapez ma main ! »_

_Le vieux Maître s'exécuta, et il atteignit sans encombre la main de son fils, lequel tira de toutes ses forces pour le ramener près de lui, en équilibre sur la barre. Leonardo ne s'attarda pas, et, après avoir secouru Splinter, il rebroussa chemin pour sortir de cet enfer. Malheureusement, la barre sur laquelle ils se trouvaient grinça, et elle s'affaissa de quelques centimètres. Leo étouffa un cri._

_-« Nous ne pouvons pas faire demi-tour ! s'écria-t-il._  
_-Dans ce cas, il nous faut aller de l'avant », répondit Splinter, en sortant de son kimono un grappin ainsi qu'une corde._

_Il fit tourner le grappin au dessus de sa tête, puis il le lança pour l'enrouler autour d'une grille qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Il tira plusieurs fois dessus pour vérifier l'attache puis, d'un geste sec, il attrapa la carapace de Leonardo pour le déposer sur ses épaules. Il s'élança brusquement dans le vide, retenu par la corde qu'il tenait fermement, et ils atterrirent dans le tunnel d'en face. Splinter rangea la corde, sous les yeux ébahis de son fils._

_-« Mais, vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi … pour vous sauver, comprit-il. _  
_-Oui, mais à l'heure qu'il est tu serais toujours prisonnier de ta peur. »_

_Il tapota fièrement la tête de la tortue._

_-« En te concentrant sur la tâche à accomplir, tu as pu faire abstraction de ton vertige, et ainsi progresser », souligna-t-il en souriant._

* * *

Quand il n'était encore qu'un jeune mutant de sept ans, il avait déjà refoulé sa peur, et il pouvait très bien le refaire. Cette fois-ci, l'échelle de hauteur n'était pas la même : il devait traverser, à des dizaines de mètres au-dessus de la ville, une fine chaîne détendue qui reliait deux buildings, éloignés à des mètres l'un de l'autre. Il se rappela les mots de Splinter.

**_« En te concentrant sur la tâche à accomplir, tu as pu faire abstraction de ton vertige. »_**

Il était déjà passé au-dessus du vide quand il s'était précipité au secours de Splinter. Il avait rampé sur la barre de fer, les yeux fermés. Oui, malgré sa phobie dévastatrice, il avait fait preuve de courage.

-« Alors ?, demanda Raphael qui commençait à perdre patience. Tu y vas tout seul ou je te pousse ? »

Leonardo se rapprocha lentement du rebord, et il lança un regard peu certain vers Michelangelo et Donatello, lesquels gardaient une ferme prise sur la chaîne.

-« Bon … J-Je vais essayer …, soupira Leo, incertain. Mais passe en premier, je te suis. »

Raphael laissa échapper un léger rire, alors qu'il solidifiait l'attache de leur côté. Il se glissa ensuite derrière Leo.

-« Désolé, mais ça a marché une fois, pas deux. »

Leonardo le regarda par-dessus son épaule, et il haussa un sourcil. Raphael posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, et il rapprocha son visage de son oreille.

-« Surtout rappelle-toi que tu ne peux pas tomber », murmura-t-il.

Leonardo hocha lentement la tête, puis il expira profondément les yeux clos. «_ Je dois me concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir_ », pensa-t-il. La concentration était la seule issue possible, d'autant plus qu'il était doué pour ça. Il s'entraînait et méditait des heures par jour, la concentration était son domaine.

-« Par contre je ne voudrais pas te mettre la pression, mais il reste quatre minutes et cinquante-deux secondes précisément », reprit Raphael les yeux las et la bouche arrondie.

Leo ignora cette remarque remplie de sarcasme – dans laquelle il reconnut néanmoins le caractère de Raphael – et il se retourna vers lui.

-« Tu sais quand j'ai dis que je ne voulais pas qu'on passe tous à la fois parce que c'était trop dangereux … oublie ça. Je veux que tu traverses avec moi », chuchota Leonardo.

Raphaël écarquilla les yeux, puis il hocha simplement la tête. Leo expira une nouvelle fois, puis il s'agenouilla finalement avant de saisir fermement la chaîne de ses six doigts tremblants et moites. Après une intense réflexion, il plaça finalement une main devant l'autre, se laissant glisser sur la chaîne jusqu'à ce que ses pieds se décollent du toit. Raphael s'accroupit derrière lui, et il chuchota doucement.

-« Parfait, maintenant écoute-moi bien. Tu vas lentement te laisser rouler sur le côté, mais surtout, c'est peut-être con à dire, mais ne lâche surtout pas la chaîne. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune chef, mais il s'estompa rapidement quand, instinctivement, Leonardo regarda en bas. Son cœur se souleva, et il plissa aussitôt les yeux. Si sa vision se troublait à nouveau, jamais il ne pourrait traverser.

-« J-J'ai regardé en bas …, murmura-t-il les yeux clos.  
-Merde, tu déconnes ! grogna Raphael. Le seul truc qu'il ne fallait pas faire, et toi tu le fais. »

Leonardo serra davantage la chaîne, tentant de se maintenir en équilibre.

-« Tu as peur des insectes, moi j'ai peur du vide. C'est aussi simple que ça ! Tu aimerais que je te jette dans une fosse pleine de cafards ?! » hurla Leonardo, les yeux durement fermés.

Raphael pinça le haut de son nez, les yeux clos, puis il soupira profondément.

-« Bon ok, respire, chuchota-t-il. Laisse-toi glisser sur le côté et ce sera déjà pas mal. »

Leo soupira entre ses tremblements convulsifs, et il resserra fermement ses doigts autour de la chaîne, tandis qu'il se laissa glisser sur le côté gauche. Il se retrouva dos au sol, mais ne se laissa pas balancer. À l'inverse, il collait toujours plus son corps contre la chaîne rugueuse, crispé jusqu'au bout des orteils.

-« M-Maintenant ?, demanda-t-il, les yeux fermés.  
-Déjà détends-toi la carapace, la chaîne ne va pas se sauver », répondit Raph en souriant.

Leonardo expira, malgré que son souffle fût court, et il relâcha lentement ses muscles pour laisser son corps se balancer.

-« Ok …, murmura Leo. Et maintenant ?  
-Maintenant, tu imagines que tu es à dix centimètres du sol, et tu avances vers Mikey et Donnie.  
-D'accord, mais tu me suis, hein ? »

Raphael roula les yeux, puis il souffla doucement.

-« Oui, mais pour ça, il faudrait que tu te magnes. »

Leonardo déglutit difficilement, puis, précautionneusement, il plaça une main devant l'autre. Raphael le regardait en silence. Il avançait très lentement, mais au moins il affrontait son vertige. Non, le cadet ne pouvait pas s'imaginer dans une fosse pleine de cafards. Il avait des frissons, ainsi que cette désagréable sensation d'avoir des fourmis qui lui montaient le long du corps, rien que d'y penser. Il jeta un coup d'œil au cadran : il restait à peine trois minutes. Lorsque son frère fut environ quatre mètres plus loin, il soupira, puis il encercla la chaîne cuivrée de ses doigts.

Les yeux toujours énergiquement clos, Leonardo avançait silencieusement. Il suivait les conseils de Raphael, s'imaginant être tout près du sol, si près qu'il aurait pu y poser son pied. Il sentit tout à coup un poids supplémentaire sur la chaîne, et ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit que son frère était derrière lui. Sa présence le rassurait, et lui donnait la force de parcourir quelques mètres supplémentaires. Mais soudain, la chaîne se courba sèchement, laissant résonner un bruit lourd et inquiétant. Leonardo se stoppa net, et il ouvrit les yeux.

-« R-Raph ? » hoqueta-t-il.

Raphael osa un regard vers l'immeuble condamné qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il réalisa alors avec horreur que le nœud lâchait.

-« La chaîne lâche … c'est ça ? » continua Leonardo.

Raphael écarquilla les yeux, lesquels trouvèrent le cadran infernal. Il leur restait à peine une minute et quarante secondes. Apeuré, il bascula la tête en arrière pour regarder son grand frère.

-« Magne-toi ! » hurla-t-il d'une voix frémissante.

Leo était paralysé. Pris d'une panique folle, ses doigts tremblèrent de plus belle, et son cœur battait si fort qu'il aurait pu lui transpercer la poitrine.

-« Tu es à dix centimètres du sol, tu te souviens ? reprit doucement Raphael.  
-J-Je ne vais pas y arriver.  
-Mais tu en es déjà à la moitié ! » protesta Raph en grimaçant.

Déchiré, l'aîné courba sa tête vers son plastron, et ses yeux embués se fermèrent à nouveau. Il serrait si fort la chaîne, qu'elle lui entaillait la peau à petit feu.

-« Leo, si on tombe tous les deux on n'a aucune chance. Alors bouge-toi la carapace ! »

C'était radical, mais c'était le seul moyen que le cadet avait trouvé pour résonner son grand frère. Ses yeux verts brillaient, sans pour autant se détacher du jeune chef, quand brusquement, Leo avança sa main droite. Raphael soupira, et un léger sourire parcourut ses lèvres.

« _Je suis à dix centimètres du sol_ », pensa Leo tout en ramenant sa main droite devant la gauche. Ainsi, il trouva la force de traverser la seconde moitié de la longue chaîne vacillante, en restant concentré sur son objectif qui était de rejoindre ses frères. Raphaël le suivait silencieusement – en partie par peur de le déconcentrer – et il s'étonnait de voir la rapidité avec laquelle son aîné parcourait les mètres.

Michelangelo et Donatello étaient tout aussi crispés que Leonardo. Ils se sentaient impuissants, condamnés à regarder leurs frères se balancer dans le vide, sans même savoir s'ils y arriveraient. Ils avaient peur pour Raph et Leo. Ils avaient peur de les perdre. Pourtant, malgré leur crainte, Leo ne fut rapidement plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Lorsque Michelangelo le jugea assez poche, il se baissa et tendit la main, les yeux mouillés.

-« Tu y es presque », assura-t-il doucement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Leonardo s'arrêta, sentant que la chaîne remontait de plus en plus. Donatello imita son petit frère, et il s'agenouilla près du rebord.

-« Mikey est juste derrière toi, Leo. Il te tend la main. »

Leonardo grimaça, et, les yeux toujours clos, il étira son bras gauche en arrière. Michelangelo tendit davantage la main.

-« On y est presque », marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Leurs doigts se cherchaient désespérément, et lorsqu'ils s'effleurèrent, le jeune chef chercha à s'y agripper de tout son être. Rassuré, il étira son bras plus loin, et la main de son petit frère trouva finalement la sienne pour la presser de toutes ses forces. Michelangelo enroula ensuite sa deuxième main autour de son poignet, le tenant solidement. Donatello tendit également la main.

-« Leo, tu dois lâcher la chaîne maintenant.  
-Quoi ? demanda-t-il ahuri.  
-Il le faut, sinon on ne peut pas te ramener », déglutit difficilement Don.

Michelangelo avait les larmes aux yeux, et ses lèvres tremblaient alors qu'il regardait avec horreur son frère agrippé au-dessus du vide.

-« Je te tiens Leo, tu ne peux pas tomber. Donnie te tend la main, tu as juste à l'attraper. »

Le plus âgé croisa davantage ses chevilles, et, avec assurance et confiance, il lâcha prise pour tendre son deuxième bras vers Donatello, lequel saisit son poignet à la volée.

-« À trois on t'aide à remonter. »

Leonardo hocha machinalement la tête, sentant que son benjamin pressait davantage sa main.

-« Un … deux … trois ! »

Les deux plus jeunes tirèrent d'un geste net et brusque, alors que Leonardo atterrit sur le toit, la carapace la première. Il recula convulsivement pour s'éloigner le plus possible du rebord qu'il venait de franchir. Pourtant, deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, l'arrêtant dans sa fuite.

-« J'ai eu si peur », balbutia Mikey en posant sa tête contre la sienne.

Michelangelo le serrait de toutes ses forces, son plastron collé contre sa carapace, et les yeux violemment serrés. Soudain, Leonardo sentit de chaudes larmes s'écraser sur sa tête et rouler le long de ses joues. Il en fut bouleversé.

-« J-Je suis désolé, petit frère », bredouilla-t-il.

Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre une vingtaine de secondes, tandis que Donatello aidait Raphael à rejoindre le toit à son tour. Malgré que ses membres tremblassent encore, Leonardo réussit à se remettre sur pieds, aidé et soutenu par son petit frère aux yeux bleus embués. Soudain, une terrible explosion retentit, et l'immeuble qu'ils venaient de quitter trembla, avant de s'écroula depuis la base, laissant la structure s'effondrer pour ne devenir qu'un tas de décombres. Donatello détacha rapidement la chaîne, avant qu'elle ne fût entraînée par la chute précipitée du building. Les quatre frères regardaient la scène avec effroi et horreur, avant que Donatello ne se retournât finalement pour serrer Leonardo dans ses bras.

-« On a eu tellement peur, si tu savais, larmoya-t-il de joie et de frayeur.  
-Je … pardon … », chuchota Leo, encore remué.

Donatello le lâcha doucement, et ils se regardèrent profondément avant qu'un sourire rassuré illumina leurs deux visages. Tout à coup, Leonardo sentit une présence dans son dos, et il se retourna pour rencontrer son cadet, lequel arborait un regard dur et froid. Le jeune chef baissa les yeux.

-« Raph … écoute, j-je – »

Il fut coupé court par une main qui s'écrasa avec haine et violence sur sa joue. La force de la gifle obligea le jeune chef à reculer, alors qu'il laissa des larmes d'incompréhension et de douleur engloutir ses yeux. Il posa une main tremblante sur sa joue en feu, tout en regardant son cadet, les sourcils froncés, et la bouche déformée.

Les yeux mouillés de Raphael ne quittaient pas ceux de Leonardo, et ses doigts se tordirent pour devenir deux poings. Ses veines gonflaient, alors que ses dents grinçaient entre elles. Il avait rarement ressenti une telle colère, une colère qui était telle qu'elle avait décuplé sa force pour gifler son frère. Ses joues étaient presque aussi rouges que son bandeau.

-« T'aurais pas pu nous dire que t'avais le vertige ?! explosa-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Sérieux, t'as quoi dans le crâne ?! »

Mikey et Donnie était bouche bée. Ils n'osaient même pas intervenir, de peur d'attiser le courroux de Raphael. Leonardo ne savait pas quoi répondre, ni comment réagir. Encore sous le choc du geste de son petit frère, il ne réussit qu'à baisser les yeux.

-Je … J'ai –  
-Tu me refais encore un coup comme ça, et je te jure que je que – que ... »

Un profond grognement échappa la gorge de Raphael, lequel essuya ses yeux d'un revers, et il se retourna vers l'issue de secours qui se trouvait derrière eux.

-« Bon, vous venez ? lâcha-t-il. On ferait mieux de rentrer, je suis crevé. »

Leonardo voyait flou. Il plissa les yeux pour évacuer ses premières larmes, tandis qu'il suivit le chemin emprunté par la tortue impulsive. Michelangelo et Donatello suivirent le pas, muets comme des tombes.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte du repaire, minuit était passé. Les tortues étaient exténuées, et n'avaient qu'une seule envie, s'étendre dans leurs lits respectifs. Pourtant, la seule préoccupation de Leonardo était de s'expliquer. Il avait horreur de se disputer avec ses frères, surtout quand il savait qu'il avait tord.

-« Raphael !, appela-t-il.  
-J'ai pas envie de te parler », répliqua sèchement son cadet.

Pourtant, le jeune chef attrapa le poignet de son petit frère, l'obligeant à lui faire face avant qu'il ne puisse aller vers sa chambre.

-« Je suis vraiment désolé, implora-t-il de ses yeux inondés. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi.  
-Que je te pardonne ? Tu es mon frère Leo, et je ne te connais même pas ! lâcha Raphaël. Pourquoi … dis-moi pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ? »

D'un geste brusque, il tira sur son bras prisonnier de la poigne de Leonardo, lequel il fixa d'un regard dur. Finalement, il soupira profondément avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé pour enfouir son visage entre ses mains.

-« Si seulement on avait su », marmonna-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Honteux, Leonardo s'appuya sur le mur qui était derrière lui, et il se laissa glisser pour s'asseoir par terre. Il ramena ses genoux contre son plastron, et il les entoura de ses bras, sur lesquels il posa doucement son menton.

Donatello et Michelangelo étaient mal-à-l'aise. La plus jeune des tortues s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, alors que Donatello se rapprocha lentement de son aîné, une légère grimace décorant ses lèvres. Il s'essaya près de lui, et il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-« Leo, on a le droit d'avoir des explications, murmura-t-il.  
-Laisse-moi reformuler ça. On exige des explications », lâcha durement Raph.

Leonardo soupira alors qu'un paquet de pop-corn se glissa sous son nez. Intrigué, il haussa un sourcil et leva la tête.

-« Tiens, ça passera peut-être mieux avec quelque chose dans le ventre », sourit Mikey.

Le jeune chef laissa un sincère sourire parcourir ses lèvres, puis il saisit fermement ladite nourriture. Mikey tendit un paquet à Donatello, ainsi qu'à Raphael, lequel n'avait pas bougé du canapé, puis il s'installa en tailleur entre Leonardo et Donnie. L'aîné soupira profondément, puis prononça finalement les premiers mots.

-« Ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui, commença-t-il doucement.  
-On a vu ça, ironisa Raph, toujours furieux.  
-Sh ! intervint Mikey en engouffrant un pop-corn dans sa bouche. Ne le coupe pas ! »

Leonardo baissa davantage la tête – probablement pour éviter les regards pesants de ses frères – puis il reprit lentement.

-« J'avais sept ans quand j'ai eu le vertige pour la première fois. Maître Splinter préparait des sessions d'entraînements spéciales pour moi, pourtant, rien ne fonctionnait. J'avais toujours aussi peur. »

Il fit une courte pause, avant de reprendre, les yeux bas.

-« Ce qui m'a … délivré, c'est le jour où j'ai sauvé Splinter d'une chute mortelle. J'avais pris sur moi, et la concentration m'avait aidé à surmonté mon vertige. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus eu peur du vide, confia-t-il d'une petite voix.  
-Pourquoi tu l'as encore alors ? », demanda curieusement Donnie.

Le jeune chef mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, puis il leva finalement des yeux mouillés vers ses frères.

-« Il y a deux mois, lors d'une ronde de nuit, je suis tombé d'un toit, vous vous souvenez ? »

Chacun hocha la tête suspicieusement, quoique curieusement. Tour à tour, ils écarquillèrent soudain les yeux, laissant le souvenir de cette nuit-là les envahir.

* * *

_Il faisait doux cette nuit-là. Un léger vent chaud leur chatouilla le visage alors qu'ils sautaient de toits en toits, riant au rythme de leurs pas._

_-« Les gars, regardez ce salto ! », cria le plus jeune._

_Raphaël lâcha un grognement d'exaspération, suivi d'un rire nerveux._

_-« C'est ça Mikey, tu crois vraiment que tes saltos valent mieux que les miens ? », dit-il avec sarcasme et conviction._

_Aussitôt, il associa le geste à la parole, et il sauta en tournant sur lui-même pour atterrir sur le toit suivant. _

_-« Frimeur, soupira le scientifique._  
_-Tu crois que tu peux mieux faire, Donatello ?, le provoqua la tortue au bandeau rouge._  
_-Évidemment », sourit celui-ci._

_S'aidant de son bâton lui servant d'arme, Donatello s'élança en l'air pour faire un double salto avant._

_-« Moi je vote pour Donnie !, s'écria Michelangelo._  
_-Je vais te faire avaler ta langue, Mikey !, menaça Raphael._  
_-Sh ! Eh oh ! », chuchota l'aîné depuis le toit inférieur._

_Tous trois reprirent une course normale, puis ils baissèrent les yeux vers lui, dans un haussement de sourcil._

_-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais si bas, toi ?, reprit Raphael en souriant. Et puis tu devrais te détendre la carapace. »_

_Leonardo roula les yeux en soupirant._

_-« On est des ninjas, vous vous souvenez ? On doit bouger rapidement et, surtout, silencieusement ! », cria-t-il en chuchotant._

_Distrait par ses frères, et ne regardant pas où il allait, Leo tomba au bout du toit, lâchant un cri de surprise et d'horreur. Son cœur se souleva, alors qu'il tomba en chute libre sur plusieurs mètres. Il atterrit plus bas, dans une serre, ayant brisé la vitre du plafond dans sa chute. Retombé sur ses jambes, il perdit automatiquement l'équilibre, et il glissa pour briser une seconde vitre et tomber dans une cage d'escalier, laquelle il dévala sur plusieurs étages, jusqu'au sol. Étalé à plat ventre sur le goudron, et la joue bien égratignée, il entendit les rires de ses frères qui s'étaient arrêtés pour admirer le spectacle. La voix ironique de Raphael résonna depuis le toit du building sur lequel ils étaient._

_-« Ce n'était pas très silencieux ça, Leo ! »_

_C'était vrai, il avait été tout sauf silencieux. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus. Il n'en revenait pas, il venait de tomber sur plusieurs mètres, et il s'était fait mal en plus de ça. Encore étourdi, il n'eut pas la force de se relever. Son corps tremblait jusqu'à ses lèvres, alors qu'il entendait les rires de ses frères se rapprocher._

_-« Tu nous as fait quoi là ?, demanda Mikey en riant._  
_-Oh ça va, ce n'est pas drôle !, lâcha Leo en fronçant les sourcils._  
_-Rien de cassé ? », s'inquiéta Donatello en lui tendant la main._

_Leonardo attrapa sa main et se laissa tirer pour se remettre sur pieds. Il frotta nerveusement son bras, tout en levant des yeux humides vers l'immeuble duquel il était tombé. « La vache … », pensa-t-il._

_-« Leo, t'es sûr que ça va ?, demanda Raph, suspicieux._  
_-Oui … Bien-sûr, rit-il nerveusement tout en se frottant la nuque. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?_  
_-Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire. T'es tout pâle. »_

_Leo se sentit soudain mal, alors que trois pairs d'yeux le fixaient bizarrement._

_-« Bon, on rentre ? C'est calme ce soir », ignora-t-il._

_Raphael le fixa durement et avec insistance pendant de longues secondes, avant de soupirer. Il savait que Leonardo leur cachait quelque chose, mais voyant que son frère n'était pas décidé à lui en parler, il renonça à poser davantage de questions. De toute façon, il s'en fichait pas mal._

* * *

-« Cette nuit-là, reprit Leonardo, j'ai compris que ma phobie ne m'avait jamais quitté. J'en ai parlé à Maître Splinter, et depuis, je m'entraîne davantage pour essayer de me débarrasser de ce vertige. »

Ses frères restèrent silencieux un long moment, les yeux ronds et inexpressifs. Leonardo grimaça maladroitement, quand finalement, Raphael fronça les sourcils.

-« Je savais que tu nous cachais quelque chose, pesta-t-il. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. »

Leonardo baissa les yeux, lesquels étaient inondés de honte. Il était censé être un professionnel dans l'art du ninjustu et pourtant, il était rongé par un vertige qui était capable de le désarmer. Il ne méritait pas un tel titre.

-« Ce vertige serait réapparu après dix ans ?, tentait de comprendre Donatello.  
-Oui. C'est comme si ma peur s'était endormie, jusqu'à ce que ma chute la réveille.  
-C'est incroyable, murmura Donatello.  
-Ouais c'est incroyable ! » s'exclama Mikey.

Tous trois se tournèrent dans sa direction, alors qu'il avala son dernier pop-corn.

-« Ben quoi ? Je pensais vraiment que Leo n'avait peur de rien, rit-il nerveusement.  
-Moi aussi, soupira Raphael. Mais on s'était trompé, et on n'en a jamais rien su. »

Il fixait durement Leonardo, lequel soutenait tristement son regard. Étrangement, ce fut le cadet qui rompit le premier le contact oculaire, avant de se relever dans l'optique de se réfugier dans sa chambre.

-« Je vais me coucher », lâcha-t-il.

Après l'avoir vu s'engouffrer dans le couloir, Leo se releva immédiatement, et il se précipita pour se placer entre lui et la poignée de la porte de sa chambre.

-« Pousse-toi, grogna Raphaël sans le quitter des yeux.  
-Je sais que tu m'en veux, ignora Leo. Mais si je vous avais parlé de mon vertige, vous vous seriez servis de ça contre moi pour contester mon rôle de chef. Surtout toi.  
-Peut-être, mais au moins on n'aurait pas frôlé la mort ce soir », répliqua Raphael.

Leonardo écarquilla les yeux, la bouche à demie ouverte, puis il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-« Écoute ... je ... excuse-moi. Et que je te remercie de m'avoir aidé à traverser. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu le faire », soupira-t-il d'une voix vibrante.

Rapidement, il contourna Raphael pour rejoindre la pièce principale.

-« Non attends. »

Le jeune chef s'arrêta dans sa fuite, et il se retourna lentement, juste assez pour voir Raphael revenir vers lui en soupirant.

-« Tu sais, je ne m'imagine pas dans une fosse remplie de cafards », lui confia-t-il en grimaçant.

Leonardo esquissa un sourire.

-« Et ... et puis ... je suis content que tu ailles bien, articula-t-il en tendant sa main vers Leo. C'est le plus important pour moi. »

Leonardo fixa la main que lui tendait son frère pendant quelques secondes, puis il frappa finalement la paume de sa propre main dans la sienne. Raphaël referma aussitôt ses doigts autour de ceux de Leonardo, les tenant fermement alors qu'il se rapprocha davantage de lui.

-« Mais même si je te comprends, il me faudra du temps pour te pardonner, chuchota-t-il.  
-Je sais ... en tout cas, je te promets qu'il n'y aura plus de secrets entre nous, j'ai compris la leçon », sourit faiblement Leo sans quitter ses yeux verts.

Leurs yeux se fixèrent pendant une dizaine de secondes, révélant inquiétude, pardon, mais surtout amitié. Une amitié incassable, malgré leur relation conflictuelle. Ils s'aimaient, et il se souciaient profondément l'un de l'autre, chacun à sa manière. Finalement un léger sourire orna les lèvres de Raphaël. Soudain, des rires résonnèrent depuis le bout du couloir, alarmant les deux aînés qui tournèrent la tête pour trouver Mikey et Donnie, accotés au mur, le sourire aux lèvres. Gêné, le cadet lâcha brusquement la main de son frère, et il se racla la gorge, laquelle attitude fit élargir le sourire de Michelangelo.

-« Oh ! Tu veux un câlin gros nounours ?  
-Tu ferais mieux de courir avant que je ne te fasse vraiment avaler ta langue ! » menaça Raphael qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

Se sentant menacé, Mikey s'élança à travers le repaire, alors que Raph était déjà à ses trousses. Leonardo laissa échapper un rire, tandis que Donatello passa un bras derrière sa nuque.

-« Par contre, on va vraiment devoir travailler sur ce vertige, sourit-il.  
-Sérieusement Don, je ne sais pas si je suis fait pour être ninja », lui confia Leo d'un regard bas.

La tortue au bandeau mauve lui attribua une légère frappe derrière la tête, le faisant grimacer.

-« Je te l'accorde, ça ne vaut pas la gifle de Raphael, mais j'espère que tu as compris l'idée, rit Donatello.  
-J'ai compris l'idée, marmonna Leo en frottant énergiquement sa tête.  
-Un ninja a des peurs aussi, regarde Raphaël ! Il a bien peur des insectes. Si tu crois en toi, tu y arriveras, fais-moi confiance », sourit Donnie.

Leonardo laissa un nouveau sourire envahir ses lèvres, alors qu'il rapporta son attention sur Raphaël, lequel chassait toujours Michelangelo.

-« Alors je ferais de mon mieux. »

Leonardo avait apprit une importante leçon ce soir-là : les secrets étaient toujours découverts tôt ou tard, dans de bonnes ou de mauvaises circonstances. Ce soir-là, il avait perdu une grande confiance en lui, mais grâce au soutien de ses frères, il était déterminé à la retrouver, même si ça signifiait travailler plus dur. Une chose était certaine, plus jamais il ne mettrait ses frères en danger comme il l'avait fait.

* * *

_Alors ? Avez-vous aimé ? Pour une fois je ne suis pas sadique ! Je vous préviens, ceci est un one-shot, il n'y aura donc pas de suite, ce n'est pas la peine d'en réclamer :P (et puis je pense que c'est déjà assez long !)_ _Quel à été votre moment préféré ? N'hésitez pas à critiquer non plus ! J'ai essayé de respecter au maximum le caractère de chaque tortue, j'espère que ça s'est senti ..._

_Pour cette histoire, je me suis inspirée de deux épisodes :_  
_\- Série de 2003, saison 1, épisode 19, intitulé __Souvenirs__, _  
_\- Série de 2012, saison 1, épisode 5, intitulé __Je crois qu'il s'appelle Baxter__, ça vous revient maintenant ? Aha._  
_J'ai trouvé que ça pourrait faire une fiction assez sympa :) Vous pensez quoi du résultat ? Souvenez-vous que je mets tout mon cœur dans chaque histoire._

_Je vous remercie de me lire, car sans vous et vos avis, je ne suis pas grand-chose._  
_Je vous aime,_  
_Hiveen._


End file.
